


Agreement

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Oswald knows Edward know. Maybe it's for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU after 3x11 where instead of Ed murdering Oswald (like the promo hints at) Oswald stops him before he can and confesses his love. This is written post 3x10 so you know. It's probably gonna go a hell of a lot worse.

Oswald stared at the amber liquid in his glass as he fiddled it around in his hands. Liquid courage, his situation is long past needing courage. He needs a miracle after what he'd done.

He looked up to the painting of Ed and himself and grimaced. How did he think this would solve anything?

Oswald felt empty. He had grown familiar with the feeling but doesn't welcome it, at least he hadn't. After his mother had died, he had lost something large inside him. Without it, it left him cold and scared and he swore he would never feel human again. Then his father came along, he hadn't been able to replace his mother. Hadn't been able to fill ever crack he had inside himself but it was enough for him, he could survive. Then his father had left him and he was cold again.

Then without the knowledge of either of them, Edward had started to fill him. He filled ever spot his mother had left gaping and then started to cut away at more. He took more than Oswald knew he could give up but now was willingly handing to the man.

Then he crushed it.

And Oswald was emptier than before.

_"I met someone..."_

Someone who Oswald could never imagine to level with.

Someone perfect for Edward in ever single way.

Someone one that wasn't him.

So he got rid of her, in haste without thought because he had to. He couldn't lose Edward, couldn't be empty again.

Oswald took a sip of his drink, if only he had thought before acting. What had he hoped would happen? Edward would just kill Butch and they would live happily ever after?

This was Gotham, no one got a happily ever after. Most of all not someone like him. If Edward hadn't figured out it was him then Oswald isn't sure he'd even love the man. Oswald loved him for how he was and if Ed never figured out it was him there was no point.

Oswald glanced at the clock on the wall. He had probably about an hour until Edward shows up. He knows Edward is going to try and kill him. 

He had tried at the party. Ed thinks he didn't see the knife but after having people try to kill you for years you notice things like someone hiding a weapon from you. 

The question is is he going to let Ed kill him?

He's not sure why Ed didn't do it already. True, his almost attempt at the party didn't have his small flare of theatrics to them but Oswald thinks that's because he simply hadn't had the time to come up with something.

Well, Oswald is giving him the time now.

Cobblepot stood and made his way to the beheaded statue of his mother. He wonders what she would think of him now?

"Mother, you always said never let love run away, to chase, to run after it with everything you have. I managed to run at love but I was too slow and someone else got there first and instead of waiting I was rash. I ruined everything," Oswald glanced at the clock again. He had mere minutes left now. Time files when you consider dying, "I'll see you soon, mother. Please don't be mad at Edward for whatever he does. I deserve it, all of it. I have done too much to this city. Too much to him to go unpunished. He really is a fantastic person. You'd love him given better circumstances," Oswald paused, "I'm tired mother," he raises his glass and swallowed down the rest of his drink. Behind him, his ears picked up on the sound a gun being cocked, "Hello Edward."

"You killed her," Edward said. Oswald was glad to hear his voice was even and unwavering. He didn't want Edward to feel bad for doing what he had to, didn't want this to weigh on him. He thought about keeping his back to Ed but decided to turn to face the music for once in his life. Ed looked like he had seen better days. Oswald hopes he gets some well-needed sleep tonight. He hasn't been sleeping as much as he should be. He also had a stain on his shirt, Olga will hopefully be able to get it out. he knows Olga isn't fond of Ed but he hopes his death could bring them closer. Other than that Ed looked just as perfect as ever, hair only slightly unkempt.

Oh...he also had a gun pointed straight at his head.

"I did," Oswald said looking down into his empty glass. He's glad he decided to have a last drink, it really was good liquor.

"I'm going to make you pay," Edward spit out.

"I don't doubt you will."

"She was my everything!" Edward shouted. Oswald was sure she was. They were likely soulmates.

"And I took her. Can we get on with this?" Oswald sighed moving to set his glass down and walking closer to Edward.

"We will _'get on with this'_ when I say so. Why did you kill her?" Edward asked jerking his gun. Oswald supposed it was supposed to be threatening.

"Because she was taking you from me," Oswald said blandly.

"I wasn't yours to have," Edward growled.

"Yes, that is perfectly clear to me now," Oswald laughed. He's pretty now isn't the time to laugh, "my question is why a gun?"

Edward knitted his eyebrows together, "Excuse me?"

"Where's the riddle? The show? Why just a gun?"

"Because you were my friend. It's the least I could do," Oswald nodded. He appreciated the sentiment. It really was kind of Edward, "Why aren't you fighting? Do you want to die?!"

"Of course I do," Oswald whispered. The room grew very silent around them.

"What?" The gun shook and lowered slightly. Oswald wished it wouldn't.

"A life alone, without you, isn't one worth living. I'm tired, Edward," Oswald said stepping closer to his friend, "I have everything in order. The mayoral duty will go to you if you want it along with everything I have," he reached a hand out to the gun, Edward let him. He probably would let him take it from his hands instead he raised it to his head, "Thank you, old friend. Just know I forgive you and will always love you."

Oswald closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of the cool metal on his head. _Mother,_ he thought, _I'm coming. I can't wait to tell you all about Edward, he really is perfect._ He's sure he should feel scared. Feel something other than peaceful but he doesn't. Although he is wondering what's taking so long.

Why hasn't Edward already pulled the trigger? Oswald opened his eyes and took in a sharp breath. Edward had tears silently streaming down his face. Oswald started to reach a hand up to wipe the tears away but decided against it, Edward wouldn't want his hands touching him.

Edward lowered the gun to his side and dropped it on the wooden floors, the sound echoed through the old house, "Why would you want to die? How do you think I could kill you?"

"You did have a gun pointed at my head," Oswald mumbled, eyes darting from the gun to Edward's wrecked face. Within seconds, Ed has his arms wrapped around the smaller man and his face in the crook of his neck, "Plus I killed Isabella."

"Did you mean it? Do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Never say you want to die again," Oswald opened his mouth to answer but found he couldn't. He couldn't lie, "please."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Oswald mumbled wrapping his arms around the man's gangly body. Oswald wasn't sure what was happening or if it was just part of Edward's plan but he soaked in the feel and smell of the man he loved.

"I think I love you, too," Ed breathed out then placed a barely there kiss on the shorter man's neck.

Again the room grows silent, this time Oswald wasn't sure what was real but he was certain of two things. One, he would never hurt Edward again and two, he would never let Edward go if he would allow it.

He's sure this isn't the end and knows things still need to work out and talked about but this? This was a start, they could come to come sort of mutual agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND SCREAM WITH ME INTO THE VOID OVER THIS SHIP AND ABOUT HOW ITS GOING TO BE CANCELLED AT THE END OF THIS SEASON


End file.
